Kiss your soul
by dourdan
Summary: "I would be the one To hold you down Kiss your soul I'll take your breath away And after I'd, wipe away the tears Just close your eyes"- Possession lyrics by Sarah McLachlan... 10 years in the SF universe future, allot has changed. rated M for references to violence
1. Chapter 1

It's been 10 years, Vega went to prison in a 3rd world country, where he was brutalized, leaving him mutilated and sick with a cancerous infection. Living in a homeless shelter in Canada, with dark brown hair and a new identify- he wanted only to redeem his soul. But he was still needed.

"Why?" he asked the apparition that appeared behind him. He knew who it was. "Why must your quest go on?"

"For eternal life." the man answered in a voice that was like a something out of a horror movie.

"Is that not something the great can achieve on his own?" Vega turned his head. He expected Bison to be wearing a hood or something to hide his ghostly face, but no- he was sitting there in the same "uniform" he had worn for over 20 years- for all the world to see.

"You have nothing to offer me; I want only to make peace with god..."

"Before you die?" Bison finished. "Did they truly remove your spirit?" he almost laughed. This was not the Vega he knew. "I can cure you, but I have a feeling that is of no interest to you."

"I have seen your idea of a cure." Vega had no desire to replace some or all of his body with robotics.

"But perhaps this will attract your interest." Bison threw down 2 pieces of paper, the first was a picture of a familiar girl; Cammy, now a leader in the British army- the 2nd was a plane ticket- the invite to yet another tournament.

Not even in her 30's Cammy white was a sight to behold, breathtakingly beautiful, and now one of the most powerful military commanders on the UK. Maybe he did want to meet her one last time.

The flight would leave in less than 2 days, it was to Germany- and although he had no passport he was certain M. Bison would have that taken care of. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. His face was covered in scars. Maybe covered was not the right word, but he was certainly not the same person as he was 10 years ago. But that was ok.

He still had strength, and skill. He went to the airport and as he suspected, when he inputted the ticket code, it registered as "gov official- no passport needed". Cute.

He got on the flight and later arrived in Frankfurt international airport.

Unlike, more realistic tournaments, there were no real "arenas" to speak of, just "scenes", that could happen at any time. He went to a restaurant and started stole 3 steak knives, before anyone could see him. And with a piece of strap from someone's luggage he created a "claw" of sorts.

Round 1- Doctrine Dark

A man in a gas mask started at him- in the middle of the airport- and he was covered in explosives- this would be a short fight. Despite having terminal cancer in his kidneys that spread to his liver, stomach and lungs Vega was still fast. He wall jumped and dove at his opponent slashing at his chest. Vega then wall jumped away as the man hurled low power grenades (powerful enough to hurt but not powerful enough to destroy.) Vega landed one more attack slashing the man in the throat, just as a crowd of police arrived.

He dropped his claw and was taken in to custody. Seeing if it would work, he claimed to be an undercover agent of Cammy white on a mission that only Cammy white would know about. Since he was allowed on an international flight with no passport this seemed plausible.

Cammy was notified. The Germany authorities sent a picture of the man claiming to work for her. Was that Vega? She took a closer look. She looked him up in the international data base to see where the real Vega had been for the past 10 years. "I'll go get him."

She sent a transport helicopter to pick up Vega, (placed in handcuffs and leg cuffs) and transfer him to London. 2 hours later they met up in an interrogation room.

"So, I hear your dying." she said coldly. He looked up at her, with his blue eyes. Even with brown hair and scars, she recognized those eyes. The eyes of a man who chose to save her- steal her from Shadaloo and return her to England even though he, himself could not leave as easily.

"I just wanted to see." he said softly, as if to apologize.

"You re not dying?" she said in the same tone, even though her tough exterior was starting to chip away.

"The doctors I ve seen did have the medical equipment necessary to treat advance stage cancer." he answered, honestly.

"Are you in pain?" she meant to say those words in her head- she could not be seen, showing sympathy to known criminal. "I mean- you will be seen by a doctor in here in London." with that she left the room. Her hands were trembling. She rushed to a bathroom to get a hold of her emotions, but instead they betrayed her and she fell to the floor in tears.

A puff of smoke appeared then disappeared, leaving behind a plane ticket with the Shadaloo logo. A tournament?! WTF! It did explain why Vega was all the way in Germany, but what was the paint of yet another tournament?! The ticket did not leave until late the next day, so she would still have a chance to accompany Vega to the hospital.

Vega has been brutally abused in prison, upon finding out about his "famous" history as a rapist; he was pinned down by several men and given the same treatment. Although these men probably didn't value woman's rights all that much, they took sadistic pleasure in forcing the foreigner to be their- for lack of a better word "bitch."

Cammy was about to witness out the result of 10 years of such abuse. Vega had bruises and rashes that would never go away. The doctor looked at Cammy, as if blaming her for bringing in a clearly HIV positive patient with no warning.

Vega was sent for a scan which revealed cancerous tumors on all his organs, and brain, how he was able to function with no medication was a miracle. Treatment was not an option; his immune system would never be strong enough. He had 1-2 years to live at the most.

With the results, Cammy was given a moment alone with him. "I received my ticket, but I want to you come with me."

"Where does it want you to go?"

"Jakarta. I have a feeling I know who I am meant to fight- but he's an ally. He's married with a child and one more on the way; he currently works as a teacher for children in remote villages."

Who could she possibly be talking about? Vega would just have to go with her to find out.

They left less than an hour later, on a flight to Jakarta Indonesia. Flying first class, Cammy took the aisle seat. Vega fell asleep against the window less than an hour in to the flight. Slowly Cammy fell asleep as well, but when she awoke during landing she found she was holding Vega's hand. She did not remove her hand right away. She laced her fingers through his; it felt nice. Then she regained her composure and punched him in the shoulder. "Wake up, we've landed."

They walked to baggage claim and were met by a familiar giant of a man. "Sagat! I knew it was you! Bison really thought I would fight you?"

He was also relived to not have to actually fight someone. "Let's just call you the winner here." He had no idea how that would even work, but they would just roll with it for now.

They all went back to Sagat's home. He lived in a temple with his pregnant wife Anya, 2 year old daughter Eve and whatever travelers were coming through the village in search of enlightenment.

"Welcome" Anya said, offering Cammy a hug. Anya was tall and angelically beautiful with dark skin and long black hair. "Who is that?" she whispered.

"Just a friend." she slightly blushed. Cammy turned to Vega to change the subject, "um.. Yeah Vega this is Sagat's wife Anya."

Anya invited them to bathe and eat a meal of rice and local vegetation from her garden. Vega took off his shirt and splashed water on his face, from a small stream that did not seem very clean. But at least it was cleaner then what he showered in, in prison. Cammy took off all her cloths and went in up to her shoulders. She turned at locked eyes with him, even smiled.

Vega smiled back, 'maybe in another life.' he said to himself as he put his shirt back on and left.

But someone was watching, and now that someone had the information he needed. "She actually does still love him." M. Bison said as he stood 20 feet away. Now it was time for stage 2 of his plan. He teleported behind Vega, knocked him out with an injection and teleported off.

Eve saw this and went to her father. At age 2 she could not find the right words, but when she mimed "poof" or small explosion- paired with the fact that Vega was now missing- all the adults knew who she saw.

"Show us where he vanished from." Sagat asked, because as they guessed, sitting in the spot was a plane ticket for round 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vega was in a bad place. Suspended from the ceiling by his arms, he could see the entire room. On one table was a replica of his mask and claw. He had just assumed he was suspended by his arms, but when a surge of electricity shot thought his back, he realized he was suspended by a series of cables that went in and out of his flesh. He was electrocuted several more times. Then small cables started to crawl under his skin, to the base of his skull then stabbing through in to his brain. He went unconscious but when he awoke, he was different, he was psychotic.

"So much better," he smiled. The cables released him, and he landed like a cat. He picked up his mask and claw, "it's been too long." Vega was released and flight to the USA.

Round 2 - Vega vs. - San Francisco, CA, Cammy vs Dan- Seattle, WA, Gulie vs Sakura- Portland, OR

There were more matches then that, but those were the ones with in travel distance when the incident went down.

Vega landed earlier than anticipated, just enough time to catch before she had a chance to put on her electrified suit- meaning he went to her house. And did things to CViper that he had not done to any woman in 10 years. Things that would send him to hell 1000 times over. Luckily her daughter was still at school when the incident occurred.

1 hour later- Guile defeated Sakura and was on the scene in San Francisco. He was given a description of a man in a mask- a very familiar mask.

1 hour 30 min, Cammy arrived after her victory over Dan. She and Gulie aided the search with local police. But in that time 5 more bodies were discovered.

"Find Cammy" was a message sent to Vega's head. He was sitting down town with his mask off. He needed to see a TV. He walked to the nearest cafe with a TV and ordered some food. The waitress called the police- after all someone covered in blood and dirt, asking for food seemed at least a little suspicious.

But he achieved his objective; Cammy arrived along with Guile and a SWAT team. He lunged straight at Cammy, engaging her in combat. While attacking he managed to put on his claw and mask. They fought all over the restaurant, causing more damage than they should have. He pinned her against a gas stove, searing the back of her arm. With a burst of strength she ripped of his mask, she needed to see his eyes.

"Help...me" he whispered, as if fighting against his own will. Then guile took it upon himself to land his projectile attack "sonic boom" to the back of Vega's head- at close range.

Vega was put in hand and leg cuffs and sent directly to an interrogation room. From a 2 way mirror Cammy and Gulie could easily see there was something sticking out of the back of his head. "Whatever it is, I think it's deactivated." Cammy said. Vega was completely immobile, with his head slumped forward.

"Send me in alone, if I'm wrong you'll only be right outside." said Cammy; it made sense, so Guile agreed.

She went in and sat across from him, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry." he said in a more normal voice.

She unstuffed his hands. She sat on the floor just holding his hands as he looked down at her. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Do you want to come back to Jakarta with me? I could use my vacation time- maybe sick leave as well." she came closer so say what she really meant, "we could be together."

Tears streamed down his cheek that was when Cammy knew she was making the right choice.

"f- the tournament" she smiled. Guile agreed to allow her to put him on a flight to Jakarta, on the grounds that he would be dead in 2 years anyway (and most trials take about 2 years to finish.)

Vega was taken to a hospital where they removed the wires in his brain, to the best of their ability, ignoring the wires in his chest and arms. The brain must be the center, after all.

2 days later they were on their flight, and Cammy held his hand for the entire time. Sagat picked them up at the airport and took him back to his home; there was plenty of room for Cammy and Vega to stay.

Vega spent most of the first week in prayer. His mind had been controlled but he saw, felt and remembered everything he did. Cammy would visit him at meal time. He would ask her about her life; the amazing things she had accomplished in the past 10 years.

As the days went on they went on walks, talking about god, philosophy and beauty of the world around them. And sometimes she would even hold his hand. She was too shy to go any further; an awkward feeling for someone her age.

But at night, as they slept on the floor, nearly naked in the South Asian heat, she would lay awake and study his beauty. She traced her fingers over his cheekbones, lips, down the elegant curve of his throat. She kissed his collar bone, and then rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

But someone else knew. Even in the remote village he saw her. The time was right for stage 3.

It was a unique day in itself. Anya went in to labor the night before. She gave birth in her own house with no medical attention, but that did not seem unusual. Vega was in a different room, sitting in meditative prayer. He had been awake since 3 am or whenever the baby was finally born. Anya had managed to give birth in complete silence, so the baby's cry was the first and only sound to break the calm.

Cammy came up behind him and gently hugged him. His skin smelled of exotic flowers, oils, spices, but it was just his natural scent. "Are you close to finding peace?" she asked.

He turned to face her; "someday..." he moved his face closer, leaning in to kiss her.

At that moment pushed a button that sent a pulse via satellite. A signal that corresponded to a device controlling the cables in Vega's heart.

The device clenched around Vega s heart leaving just enough room for him to feel a slow, painful death. Cammy heard the electrical sounds coming from his body and tried to leave to get help. He reached for her hand "no..Please... stay." there was nothing that could be done now. His body trembled, his vision was fading, and he could no longer take deep breaths. Vega collapsed to the floor to simply rest.

There were tears in Cammy's eyes. She leaned over his body, trying to calm herself. If this was their last moment, she needed to say everything she needed to say.

She stroked his hairline, you are brave," she took a breath, "you are kind," she softly kissed his lips, "you are ... beautiful...

She swallowed hard, before the last line, the one she should have said years ago "you ... are loved" she closed his eyes and kissed his lips again holding the kiss as she felt his final breath against her skin. She sat there holding his body, silently crying until Sagat came to check on her.

Burying her head in his chest, she cried so hard she could barely breathe.  
"God will know his soul, I have faith he will be forgiven"

Together they said a prayer for Vega's soul.

This was Bison's plan all along, to break her in the one place that could not easily heal. But her heart did not ache for long that was the girl she was once was- not the woman she had become. She was filled with rage. She took Vega's mask and held it to her face.

This mask represented a desire for blood, a lust for terror, she would wear it when she finally kills Bison one and for all. 


End file.
